Hunger Pains - The Lost Episodes of Season 10
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: Mulder and Scully are back together on the case after years away, but they have gone through a terrible break up. Find out what happened and see how they reunite while trying to solve a very dangerous case. Flashbacks, MSR, Action, Angst, Romance. Inspired by the new Mini Series 2016. - COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_The X-Files - The lost episodes of Season 10_**

 **HUNGER PAINS**

( MSR (Shipper), Romance, Action, Horror, Angst )

 **Chapter One**

Mulder looked up at the rain. It poured down over his face and hid his tears. They were flowing freely, coming from a depth so deep in his heart he couldn't hold it in much longer. Scully was inside the motel, she was sleeping. He looked over briefly to her room, it was lit up with a soft glow of a bedside light. He had gone in to check on her, he wanted to confide in her. But she had been sleeping soundly and he hadn't wanted to wake her.

He signed deeply and closed his eyes. His mind was racing, his heart was breaking in two once more. He was grateful of course, grateful that they were back together, working The X-Files. But he was also so sad, it was bringing back so many painful memories and he still loved her, god he still loved her so much. It hurt just to look at her sometimes, to know deep down that she was still reeling from the break up as well. But here they were, working together again like old times.

He took a deep breath and tried to get himself together. If she had seen him in this state she would have been so worried about him. He was grateful that she hadn't been awake now, but then he was also a little but gutted inside that she hadn't been awake, because may be he would have been brave enough then to tell her how he felt. He had tried, on their first proper case a few weeks back, 'You've never just been any _thing_ to me, Scully..' he had said to her, and she had brushed it off, tearing his heart into pieces again, knowing that she still loved him, or at least he wanted to think that she did, but that she was going to ignore any advances because the break-up had been so painful, so raw.

He brushed the tears off his cheeks and turned back to the Motel. Her light was still on, she had left it on and fell asleep without realizing. He wanted so badly to go into her room, turn off her light and scoop her up in his arms. But he knew that he couldn't.. or could he?

He seriously considered it for a moment, and started to walk towards the door. The rain was easing, he was feeling more confident. He took a few more steps onto the walkway in front of her door. Then he froze.

'No' he said to himself. 'Leave her be.'

* * *

 _Mulder and Scully's Cabin – 16 months ago_

'Mulder are you going to get up today or what?' Scully proclaimed, standing by the bed, a hot mug of coffee in her right hand, her briefcase in the other. She was dressed, ready for work. Her shirt and loose fitting over jacket looked like it needed an iron. 'You were supposed to iron my jacket last night, I got in late..' She said, exasperated. She looked down at the creases and sighed. 'FOX!' She exclaimed loudly. He jumped at the sound of her voice and rolled over in the bed to face her, his face drawn and tired. Scully's heart dropped. He looked terrible. She gasped and put down the coffee cup on the bedside table then flung herself towards him.

'Mulder! You look…' She tried to find the words, 'So tired.' She said with hot tears stinging her eyes. He was getting worse, much worse than he had been.

'Thanks.' He said, in a lightly sarcastic manner. Scully put a hand on his covered body and then to his face, she ran a hand over his bearded cheek in concern.

'Have you..' She started, she knew this was a difficult subject, a start to their arguments normally, 'Have you taken your…'

'Meds?' Mulder said loudly. He was shouting. Scully flinched and moved her hand back. 'Yes Dana! I have taken my meds. But guess what, they are not magic pills, they don't work overnight, You should know that more than anyone!'

'OK! OK!' Scully said in a fluster, and moved back from the bed. She felt tears threatening to fall. He was getting worse, and she was trying to help, but trying to help someone you love who is mentally depressed was the hardest thing in the world. She knew what was wrong with him of course, as a medical doctor, but she had never experienced the emotional side of it before. It was so hard.

There was an awkward silence for a moment between them. She looked down at the coffee cup, still steaming. She didn't want it now. Her stomach turned at the thought of it.

'Scully.. Scully I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Mulder said sadly with a sigh, and forced himself into a upright position in bed and raised his hands to his face in shame. 'I just.. just don't feel great today.' He lowered his hands slowly. Scully looked at him with concern. She held her grip more on her briefcase. She wanted to hold him, but she knew that if she did that he wouldn't let her go this morning, and she needed to get to work.

'It's ok. I know.' She said softly. Mulder raised his eyes to her. They were so dark and sad. She shook her head.

'Try and do something with your day. It will make you feel better.' She said. Mulder raised an eyebrow.

'What? What can I do Dana?' He said, exasperated. She shrugged.

'I dunno.. may be some gardening?' She said with a small smile, not sure how he would take the comment. Luckily, it seemed to cheer him up.

'Gardening?' Mulder said with a smile, he looked at her and laughed. 'Really? I would never have thought of that. You know I am not a great gardener Scully..' He said. Scully let out a small laugh as she imagined him pottering around the garden.

She leant down, put her right hand on the bed and leaned towards him for a good bye kiss. He met her gaze and moved towards her, lifting his left hand to her cheek and pulling her in. He seemed to light up at the touch of her lips and he pulled her into him hungrily. She lost her balance as he pulled her further towards the bed and his body, then suddenly she was lying down on the bed, Mulder over her kissing her passionately. He moved his hands to her shirt under the jacket and fumbled at the buttons. Scully felt him do this and raised a hand to his. Although she would have loved to stay, she needed to get to work. And she was late.

'Mulder…' She muttered as she managed to break away from the kiss. He moaned and wanted more. She pushed his hand away and managed to struggle away from under him. 'Mulder.. Mulder no.. I have to go to work.' She gasped, and finally got upright. Mulder reached out for her longingly and gave her a small smile.

'Ok… I'll miss you..' He said as she straightened up her shirt and jacket. 'Oh crap, I forgot to iron that didn't I.' He said with an apologetic face.

'That's ok.' She said, with a smile that left him longing for her. She turned on her heels and walked out of the bedroom, Mulder watching her leave. He sighed heavily, he missed her deeply as he heard the familiar sounds of her keys locking the front door, and then he heard the soft rumble of her engine and finally her tyres rolling across the grass.

Then he was alone.

* * *

'Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, FBI.' He said as the raised their badges to the Sheriff. He scanned their badges briefly and then raised a hand for him to put them down. They obliged.

The crime scene was busy. Scully's heels dipped into the ground and she pulled them out with each step in annoyance. She should have thought this through more, they weren't thin heels but the rain the night before had made the ground so muddy. She should have worn her boots today.

'So Mulder, there's no trace of a body. But there are these blood trails from the scene into these bushes.' She said pointing out the direction that she suspected the killed dragged his victim. 'Are you still presuming that the victim was…'

'Eaten?' Mulder finished for her. Scully grimaced. 'Absolutely Scully. No doubt in my mind.'

Scully raised her eyebrows at the grotesque thought. There was not enough evidence to support this theory in her eyes.

'Mulder if the victim had been eaten here by some _one_ or _some thing,_ there would surely be more blood or more traces of tissue, but there is no evidence of this just the small blood trail.'

'I know Scully, but I believe this some _one_ has either eaten the body in its entirety or it has taken the body somewhere else, may be up in the trees.' He said, pointing to the old trees above them. Scully looked up and tried to imagine this.

'That is like an animal Mulder, you think this is a human?' She said.

'We've seen crazier things right?' He said with a small grin. Scully nodded.

'Yes we have.'

* * *

'So where were you last night?' She said. Mulder was driving. He gave her a small glance as he remembered his actions the night before in the rain. He wondered what she was getting at.

'What do you mean? I was in my room.' He said, his heart quickening slightly. Had she seen him?

'No, after that. I was watching the news and..' She said slowly, she felt her cheeks blush slightly. 'I fell asleep didn't I.'

'Yes Scully, you fell asleep while watching the news. You were exhausted.' He said gently and turned back to the road.

'You.. you checked on me?' She said, her heart rising in her chest slightly. She felt hopeful, maybe he had come into her room and laid with her while she had been asleep, maybe he still loved her. May be. She missed him. She missed him even while being with him because it wasn't the same. Her heart was still aching from the pain of their dreadful breakup. It had been so difficult with him being depressed and her working so hard. It had been so hard to keep it together, and they had really tried. They really had worked so hard at trying to be together and happy. But it had just fallen apart. And now here she was, she was back with Mulder working together like they used to and it was wonderful as she had never felt more alive, however every time she looked at him she just wanted to hold him, kiss him and tell him that she still loved him.

'I did.' He said softly. His heart started to race. _Had she wanted me to?_

'Oh. Ok.' She said taking a deep breath. 'Thanks.'

Scully looked over at his handsome face and smiled at him a little. He smiled back and she sensed that he was happy at her comment. Slowly, without thinking, she saw him reach over and take her left hand. She lost her breath for a second in shock, but she didn't pull away. He was determined, she could see that. He didn't care what she said or did, he wanted to touch her. Scully felt his warm, familiar touch as he put his hand over hers and she welcomed it, and held his back.

Mulder shyly looked over at her and gave her a loving smile. Scully felt her heart nearly burst and she smiled back, and tightened her grip on his hand.

 _'_ _So this was how it is going to be.'_ Scully thought to herself. _'We still love each other, but we are too scared to admit it as we don't want to hurt each other again_.'

They stayed like that until they reached their next destination.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! More coming very soon! I am so happy I am writing again, the new mini series has inspired me all over again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'So Mrs Andrews, you haven't seen your son for.. how many years now?' Mulder asked, glancing over at Mrs Andrews. She looked sad, tired. She smiled weakly at Mulder. She was an elderly woman, may be mid 70s.

'Oh, Agent Mulder. A very long time now. 10- 15 years..' She said, her eyes glazing over as she spoke. Scully studied her carefully. She felt her pain in a way, it had been nearly 15 years since she gave up William, and it still pained her to this day. She still felt guilty about it. Mulder had told her that he tried to push the memories of him away, but she didn't believe that. She knew that he missed him too and thought about him all the time.

'And what do you think about these sighting of your son Mrs Andrews?' Scully probed. Mrs Andrews looked at her with questioning eyes.

'Agent Scully. I do not believe a word of them. I believe my son is dead.' She said with cold eyes. Scully flinched.

'You are sure of that? Do you have any death certificate Mrs Andrews?' Mulder asked, trying to stay sympathetic, but there was something about this woman that was putting him on edge.

'Yes, I will go and get it for you.' She said with a smile, and walked off towards the kitchen. Mulder glanced over at Scully who looked lost in thought. She knew exactly what she was thinking about. He felt it too, the feelings hanging over the both of them. Mrs Andrews re-entered the living room and handed Mulder a death certificate. She sighed heavily.

'His body was never found. He was lost in action. Afghanistan.' She said sadly. Mulder frowned heavily and studied the death certificate. He passed it to Scully and she read it to herself.

'Mrs Andrews, I know this is a difficult time for you, however your son is matching the description of two witnesses who saw him two nights ago outside a fuel station downtown with a girl. This girl has now gone missing, and her blood has been found at the crime scene we have just been to.' Mulder said. Mrs Andrews looked shocked and shook her head.'

'But that is impossible! Impossible!' She said, tears showing up in her eyes now. Scully suddenly felt terrible, them asking all these questions.

'Mulder, let's go. She's upset.' Scully snapped, and stood up abruptly. Mulder looked at her and sighed. He had touched a nerve. He looked again at Mrs Andrews who was staring straight at him with cold eyes, the sadness in her eyes had now disappeared.

'Agent Mulder. Please leave this alone. My son is dead. _Dead and gone_.'

* * *

'I don't believe her Scully.' Mulder said as he followed Scully out of the house and down the front steps. Scully swung round at him and stopped him in his tracks. Her hair was falling across her face.

'Fox. Stop this. That woman is grieving.' She snapped at him. Mulder shook his head.

'Dana, I know. And I'm sorry if this is making you think of.. _him..'_ He started, as he saw Scully's expression change as she knew exactly who he was talking about.

'What are you saying..' She started but was interrupted.

'-But I know that he is still alive, and I believe that she knows this and she is helping him somehow.' Mulder met Scully's eyes and he reached out his hands and put them on her arms holding her still. They locked eyes for a moment, Scully's chest filling with emotion until she broke away from him and walked back towards the car. This was too much.

'Let's get some lunch. I'm starving.' She said, changing the subject and she swung open the car door and got in.

* * *

 _Mulder and Scully's Cabin – 16 Months ago_

'NO! He's not dead!' Dana cried out.

It was the dead of night. She had woken with a start and had been dreaming about William. It had been a terrible dream- a terrible, horrifying nightmare. She was sweating and trembling. Her silk nightgown was soaked.

She felt a strong arm come over her chest and hold her.

'Scully? Hey, Dana… shh it's ok..' Mulder gushed, still half asleep but alert enough to know that she had been dreaming. He held her tight and Scully felt trapped.

'No.. no I have to.. I have to get out..' She said, talking nonsense in her emotional state but she knew that she didn't want to stay in that bed.

'Hey, hey it's ok.' He said softly, now fully awake and trying to calm her down. She pulled away from him and scrambled out of the bed. Mulder was hurt.

'Scully? What's wrong? Please come back to bed.' He begged her. He could see how upset she was. 'Come on, you're shaking.' He said with concern.

'I… I need some water.' She said, trembling, and darted out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

The old cabin had its charm. It was warm and old fashioned, but in a cosy, home like way. She had made it their home, by adding little touches here and there. She went over to the kitchen worktop and grabbed her favourite mug off the cup holder. It had little dogs on it and it reminded her of Queequeg. She missed having a dog.

Scully was reeling.

What a terrible nightmare. She had dreams about William all the time, and it was eating her up. She dreamed that he was hurt, alone, afraid, and all she wanted was to hold him, to make him all right. But she couldn't. This dream has been worse. She had dreamt that he had died. That she had to watch on the side-lines while his adoptive parents looked after him and cried by his bedside, and she wasn't allowed to touch him, to hold him. She felt hot tears roll down her face.

'Dana?' Mulder's voice came from behind her and she nearly dropped her mug in shock. She took a deep breath and stumbled over to the fridge where she would get the water.

'Hey.. hey woah. It's ok.' Mulder said as he saw her stumble and he reached out to catch her and the mug she was holding so she wouldn't smash it. She fell into his arms and let out a sob. She couldn't help it.

'Fox! I can't do this anymore!' She sobbed out loud. Mulder took the mug out of her hands and placed it down on the worktop carefully beside them then scooped her up into an embrace. She let go and cried into his chest.

He was worried about what she was talking about. Surely she wasn't talking about them, their relationship. He knew that things were really hard at the moment, but he would die if he lost her.

'What?' He said softly into her ear, fear in his voice.

'William. I miss him so much. I dreamt that he- that he..' She sobbed, trying to get the words out but they were too painful.

'I know.' He said strongly to reassure her that she didn't have to bring it up. 'I heard you talking in your sleep.' He said gently and stroked her hair. 'I miss him too. Every day.'

'You do?' She said, and looked up at him, her tired eyes red with sadness.

'Of course I do.' He said tenderly and brushed a tear away from her eye. 'I love him, he's our son.'

Scully felt a wave of relief flow over her. He rarely spoke about how he felt about William, and when he confided in her, she really needed it. She needed to feel like she wasn't alone in this.

'Mulder… I love you.' She said and place a hand on his chest. She felt his heart beating strongly under her fingers. He sighed with emotion.

'I love you too. I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you.' He said with regret.

'It's OK.' She said, her heart aching. She had felt so alone recently. 'You're going to get better. We are going to be fine.' She said with as much strength as she could muster. Mulder smiled sadly at her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

'Let's get you that water.' He said, and he reached over and grabbed the water bottle from the refrigerator. She still held on for him for dear life. He felt that she was still shaking slightly and he rubbed her back. He managed to fill her mug all while she was still holding him and he passed it to her. He helped her drink it as she was still weak on her feet.

'There you go.' He said gently. 'It's ok. It's going to be ok.'

* * *

 _Present Day_

Mulder looked down at his omelette.

'Let's not talk any more about how he would have eaten the victim please.' He begged her as she had been reeling off theories about how a man could eat a whole human being. She had always had a strong stomach being a doctor – he on the other hand had not.

Scully looked at his paled face and let out a cheeky grin.

'Sorry. I will stop.' She said playfully. 'But really it would be fascinating if…'

'Scully!' He interrupted her painfully. She was teasing him.

'Ok ok!' She said holding her hands up. The waitress appeared and brought her over her tuna salad.

'That's all you're going to eat?' Mulder said looking at her small meal. 'You said you were starving.' Scully looked at him with questioning eyes.

'This is what I want.' She said.

'Yes but..' He started, Scully raised an eyebrow and waited for his response, daring him to say something inappropriate.

'But what?' She replied.

'You look a bit.. skinny.' He said with a blush. Scully frowned and opened her mouth in shock.

'What!?' She said incredulously.

'I'm sorry! It's just that.. since we.. you know..' He said with difficulty. Scully returned the blush now and there was an awkward silence. Mulder suddenly wished he never started the conversation. 'I guess, what I'm trying to say is- are you ok?' He said softly and raised his eyes to her slowly. Scully was staring at him with disbelief. She felt touched that he was concerned for her well-being but also slightly angry at his comment.

'Mulder, I am fine.' She lied. She missed him so much and she had lost weight – he was right. She had found it difficult to eat after the break up. 'And what I eat and how I look is no longer your business.' She said with a small smile, but Mulder was embarrassed.

He nodded and without a response, he dug into his omelette.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

'Are we going out tonight?' Lesley asked, the excitement was flowing through her veins. They had met online, and everything was going so well. Now it was time for the first date.

'Sure. What time do you want to meet?' He asked. She could sense him smiling down the phone.

'May be, 7?' Lesley said.

'Ok. I will see you there. Meet me at the gas station on Queensborough St. I'll take you in my car. I'm going to surprise you tonight. I'm going to take you somewhere really nice.' He said. Lesley was excited, but this was a bit risky.

'At the gas station? Can't you just pick me up at home?' She said.

'No. That will take too long. We're going to go on a great date honey. I promise. Don't be late.' He said, and hung up.

Lesley was shocked at how he was taking control, but she liked it. She gasped and smiled to herself and looked at his name on the phone. She tucked the phone back in her pocket and went back to work.

 **Later that night**

Lesley lit up a cigarette as she walked towards the gas station. She has been dropped off by a friend, just in case. Her friend was waiting for her across the street and was going to watch her get picked up by Tommy. She knew that she would be reassured if her friend was there watching out for her.

As she got nearer to the gas station she threw her cigarette on the sidewalk stubbed it out. She saw a large Ford Truck near the entrance and wondered if that was Tommy's car. Her heart was racing. This was so exciting meeting someone for the first time. They already had so much in common. She couldn't wait for tonight.

A tall blonde man with a strong, well built figure came out of the gas station shop and looked around. She look a breath. That was him. She recognised him from his profile picture. _He was gorgeous._

He hadn't seen her yet. With a nervous gasp she looked back over the street to see her friend sat in her car. To Lesley's annoyance her friend was texting. She frowned in frustration and waved at her to get her attention. Her friend didn't budge.

'Hey! Lesley!'

Tommy's instantly recognisable voice came across the gas station and reached her. She turned to face him and he was nearly with her. He had taken big strides over to see her.

'Hey! Tommy!' She gasped in excitement as she saw his strong jaw line and his muscles bulging from his rolled up shirt sleeves. It was warm tonight and they didn't need jackets. She nervously tugged at her short jumper dress. She had worn it to impress him, and as she adjusted it she saw that he gazed at her legs, then glanced back up at her with a smile.

'Wow. You are stunning.' He said with a large grin. Lesley giggled like a young school girl and brushed her long brown hair away from her face.

'Thanks. You don't look bad yourself.' She said with a blush, and to her joy and excitement, he leant towards her with confidence and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Lesley was blown away. He was perfect.

'Come on.' He breathed passionately as they finally pulled apart. Lesley's eyes burned into his. She wanted him. 'Let's get going.'

He grabbed her hand and led her towards his truck. Lesley suddenly thought about her friend. She turned to look across the road and as she did, she saw her friend waving at her and smiling from the car.

Lesley felt safe.

* * *

 _Mulder and Scully's Motel : 9.55pm_

Scully felt the hot water sting her body as she showered. She felt the long day leave her, her tension evaporating. She bent over to grab the shampoo when she heard a loud bang which made her jump. She listened for a moment and there was silence.

'Mulder?' She asked, confused. Who would be in her room?

'Hey. I'm just getting some towels have you got any spar.. woah.' Mulder had entered the bathroom and seen her through the shower cubicle. Scully blushed heavily. She wasn't sure why, he had seen it all before.

Mulder dropped the towel he had just picked off her towel rail and quickly slipped out of the bathroom, trying not to look at her body. But it was hard. It was really, really hard.

'Sorry. Sorry I didn't think. I guess I er… I guess I forgot.' He muttered as she turned off the shower.

'Forgot?' Scully asked shockingly.

'Yeh, I guess.' He said from behind the half closed door. His head hanging low. He was so used to just walking around and being with her, dressed or.. undressed.

'It's ok.' Scully said forgivingly. She understood. She pulled the shower door open and started to get out.

'Hey Scully.' He said.

'Yeah?'

He could hear her towel drying herself and it made his stomach tighten.

'I think that this killer is young, handsome. What do you think?'

'I don't know Mulder. I guess he could be if he has killed attractive young women..'

'I think that he dates them, then _eats_ them. And I know you don't agree with me but I think that his mother knows about it and she is keeping his secret.'

'Mulder.' Scully said, now fully covered and in a bathrobe. She opened the door and Mulder turned to look at her. She looked so beautiful with no makeup on and her hair sopping wet. She was naturally beautiful. It made him love her even more.

'If you think that she is involved, then we should question her more tomorrow.' She said, while wringing her hair dry with a towel. 'But you can do that. I am going to go back to the crime scene to see if I can find some more DNA, anything that will help me work out how he or 'it' did it.'

'Ok.' Mulder said. He was a little disappointed that she wasn't coming with him but he understood. She had been upset today. He watched her as she finished drying her hair. She went back over the towel rail and took her last towel off it.

'Here you go.' She said and handed it to him. He smiled.

'Thanks.'

There was an awkward silence between them as Mulder stared at her. Scully felt her heart race and she waited for him to get out of the way of the door.

'Erm.. Mulder?' She said with a small smile. He suddenly jumped out of it and moved out of the way.

'Oh, sorry.' He said with a small laugh and moved back into the motel room. Scully followed him out and watched him as he went to the door.

'Well, good night.' He said with a hint of regret. He wanted to stay with her in that room – in that bed - so badly.

Her wet skin glistened. She looked stunning.

'Night Mulder.' She said with a kind smile, and watched him leave.

As the door closed behind him, Scully felt her cheeks flare as the shower memory came back.

She needed a cold drink.

* * *

Mulder walked up the front steps to Mrs Andrew's house. He felt the warm sun beating down on his black suit trousers. Luckily he had ditched the jacket in the car. The weather was on and off, sometimes pouring the rain, other times really warm. Must be the time of year for Georgia.

'Mrs Andrews?' He said as he knocked on the door. There was no answer. He waited a few minutes then tried again. 'Mrs Andrews its Agent Mulder, FBI.'

Still no answer. He decided to try round the side of the house to see what he could find. He saw some logs for the fire, an old wheelbarrow. She liked her gardening, her garden was immaculate.

Mulder tried round the back door, still no answer. He waited then knocked again. To his surprise the door fell open.

Mulder wondered whether it was best to go in or not. He reached for his gun, just to check it was ready to use. He was going in.

The back of the house was unrecognisable to what they had seen yesterday. It looked like a different house altogether. It was dark, untidy and musty. Mulder coughed as he walked inside and the dust covered his face. There was old furniture covered by large bed sheets. It all looked very surreal. He frowned and made his way over to the door on the other side of the room to try to get to the main house.

'Mrs Andrews?' He called out again, just in case she was asleep upstairs. There was no answer.

He reached the door on the other side of the room as something caught his eye.

There on the side, was a driving license with a young man's photo on it. He frowned and looked closer.

'Thomas Andrews'

And it was still in date.

Mulder felt a tightening in his gut and wondered why his driving licence would be laid out on the side when she was grieving her son? He knew that something wasn't right. Suddenly his phone rang, and he jumped. He took it out of his pocket. It was a local number. He didn't recognise it.

'This is Agent Mulder.'

'Agent Mulder this is Sherriff Daniels we met briefly at the crime scene yesterday.'

'Yes, hello again Sherriff.' Mulder said.

'Agent Mulder I need you and Agent Scully to come down to the police station right away. There's been another murder.'

* * *

Scully breathed heavily as she looked through the undergrowth. She was on her stomach, trying to take some samples of the leaves that were flattened by the suspected struggle. It was hot, and she had forgotten to bring any water. She reached out further and just about managed to get a small sample. Suddenly she wished she had gone to see Mrs Andrews with Mulder.

She wriggled out from the undergrowth and made her way onto all fours. Turning her head towards the sky, she squinted in the sun light as she looked up at the tall trees all around her. She remembered that Mulder thought that the killer had taken the deceased up into the trees. _To eat them_. She was trying to find evidence of this anywhere, but she couldn't see anything until..

To her right there was a large tree with marks on it. She squinted to take a closer look. They were similar to animal claw marks. She slowly made her way over to the tree, grateful that she had worn her boots this time, and took out her phone. She took a few photos of it and then looked closer. She needed a sample.

Scully got her tools out of her pocket and took another deep breath. The sun was beating down now and she was sweating, she needed to get back to Mulder soon and stop at a gas station on the way to fill up and get a drink. She really wanted a drink.

Her strawberry blonde hair brushed over her face and she wished that she had tied it up to do this. It was longer these days and was making her neck hot. She blew a strand of hair way from her eyes with her breath and took a sample of the tree bark. She looked up and tried to see if she could see anything at the top of the tree. It was so tall, how could anyone carry a person up this tree unless they were part animal?

Suddenly her phone rang and she jumped out of her skin. She wasn't sure if it was dehydration or just because she was in the woods but they appeared to be closing in on her and it was freaking her out. She scrambled for her phone and looked to see that it was Mulder calling. Sliding the arrow across, she answered it.

'Mulder?' She said, exasperated.

'Scully, you have to get back here now. There's been another murder.' Mulder said. She could sense the urgency in his voice. She felt a little dizzy.

'Another one? Where?' She breathed.

'There's no sign of a body again, but they are sure it is the same murderer. A young lady called Lesley Cohen. She went missing last night and never came home after going on a date with someone she met off the internet. This is it Scully. He's meeting them online and grooming them.' Mulder said quickly. She could sense his brain ticking over as it always did.

'OK. I will be right there, I just need to stop and get a drink. It's.. it's hot out here.' She said with a gasp and felt her eyes glaze over.

'Are you all right? Did you find anything?' Mulder asked suddenly.

'Yes, I'm fine.' She said shaking his concern off. 'May be a bit of heatstroke.' She smiled as she felt Mulder smile back on the other end. 'May be I should have worn a…' But she was cut off as she felt a sudden wet drop on her cheek. Scully gasped and put her hand to her cheek. It wasn't raining, it was too sunny to rain. What was it?

'Scully? Scully are you there?' Mulder said, worry filling his voice.

'Yes I'm….' She started, and raised her hand to her eyes. She felt her gut tighten in fear. Blood. It was falling from the tree.

'Scully?' Mulder said with urgency. 'Scully are you ok?'

She shook her head in disbelief and looked up at the top of the tree.

'Mulder… there's blood..' She said as she looked up. She was in shock.

'Scully? What do you mean there's blood?!' He was shouting. 'Scully? Scully?!'

Suddenly a dark figure emerged from the top of the tree and Scully gasped in fright. She dropped the phone in shock and decided to run as quick as she could through the deep ground to get away. She struggled with the dirt and branches under her feet. She cried out as she looked up and behind her and wished that he hadn't.

The figure leaped from the tree and seemed to fly through the air towards her. She screamed as she ran and then suddenly felt something hit her hard on the head. She winced in pain and then suddenly drifted into deep darkness.

* * *

Thank you again for reading, hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Mulder and Scully's Cabin – 14 Months ago - Tuesday_

He groaned in annoyance. The medication was sitting on his desk and he stared at it, as if he wanted it to fall off the desk and burn into a million pieces. He was sick of it, sick of it all.

He had tried. He really had tried to get better. But he was in a dark place, and he couldn't get out of it. He was lost, even though he had the love of his life with him, somehow he was still lost. After all these years, they had had their ups and downs, and they had worked through it. But now, he really struggled to get back to normal. If they had a fight, it would upset him for days, even weeks. He couldn't help it. He really tried to.

And the meds. The god damn meds were not working. They were supposed to make everything better. But they didn't.

Scully really tried to help. She would try and be as up lifting as she possibly could, but it wouldn't work. He was still lost without his work and without The X-Files. He was lost because he didn't know what to do with his life apart from obsess.

She went out to work. She went out to do what she wanted to do. But he was stuck here. Sure, he had tried to do something with his time, but he needed that drive, that determination to find the truth. He was desperate to get out of this nightmare he was in, but he found it so hard to get there.

Mulder took a deep sigh and felt the usual afternoon tears come. He usually got to his worst point around 3pm, when Scully was still at work and he had been on his own for a few hours. It was like clockwork.

He sobbed into his hands with no shame.

Dana had diagnosed him as a 'Manic Depressive.'

At first he hadn't listened and hadn't believed her, but now he knew. She was so good to him, she was always trying to help him and make life easier for him, but she couldn't help, and it was eating her up inside.

He also felt guilt. He felt huge guilt that they had to give up their son for adoption. He felt that it was all his fault as he had led his lovely beautiful Dana to that point. He felt to blame for that, and that hurt him more than anything – because she was fighting her own demons too. She was tortured by the guilt and memories of William. To watch the woman you love go through that is painful enough.

He took a large swig of whiskey and gulped it down. This is what he did most days, and he tried his best to act normal when she came home. Usually she bought it, but he wasn't so sure this time that she would.

He felt hot tears drip from his face and to the wooden cabin floor. As he shuddered in sorrow, he suddenly heard his phone ring.

He jumped up. It was her. He grabbed his phone and nearly answered it, but something stopped him. He didn't want her to know that he was in this state.

He ignored it and let it go to voicemail.

He waited, and felt guilty for doing so.

The phone then beeped to signal a voicemail had been left. He sniffed a tear away, took another swig of whiskey and lifted the phone to his ear.

'Mulder, it's me. Are you ok? When I spoke to you earlier today you sounded really down. I hope you are not ignoring my calls…' There was a break in the message as he heard her moving around.

'Anyway, please can you call me back? I really need to know that you are OK, Fox. I love you.'

The message beeped and asked if he wanted to save the message or delete it. He didn't select either and just hung up.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Mulder tore through the town. He nearly took out an old lady crossing the road. He swore under his breath and swerved to avoid her.

 _Way to go Fox. Calm down god dammit._

He powered through the outskirts and suburbs and finally made his way to the open woods. He had left as soon as he had heard her scream down the phone. _Before he had lost her._ The thought of it all made him feel sick.

He was sick with worry, and sick with guilt. Why had he left her on her own? Why had he agreed to let her go off on her own into the woods?

He finally reached the clearing and turned right onto the dirt track. He glanced at his watch. It had been forty minutes since he left the police station, not that long considering, but long enough if he wanted to save her. He shuddered as he couldn't help but think the worse. Hot tears laced his throat as he imagined living his life without her in it. Even if they were just 'friends' right now. She was his best friend, his soulmate. He couldn't live without her.

He was finally there. He spun the car around and skidded it to a halt just near the crime scene. Dust flew from the tyres.

He scanned the area with his eyes. He couldn't see her anywhere. He started to panic.

Jumping out of the car, he grabbed his gun and aimed it ready to shoot.

'SCULLY!' He shouted, making his way into the crime scene. It was still slippery even though it had been so hot. It was more like a swamp in places. The sun wasn't as fierce now but the humidity in these woods was unbearable. He felt the mosquitos buzz around his face and land on his open arms. His sleeves were rolled right up because of the heat. He loosened his tie with a free hand, keeping his gun steady with the other.

He couldn't see her anywhere. He was frantic. He felt as if his heart would explode out of his chest.

'SCULLY? SCULLY WHERE ARE YOU!?' He shouted out, his voice echoing all through the trees. Then suddenly, he saw the collapsed shape of her small body to his right.

Mulder cried out in shock as he saw her. She was unconscious, and there was blood coming through her hair and onto the wet ground. He slipped on a branch and there was a sharp pain in his ankle but he didn't care, he got to her.

'Scully? Scully can you hear me?' He asked her desperately. He bent down to her, and lifted her small frame into his arms. She was motionless. Her eyes were closed and blood stained the left side of her face.

'Scully.. Scully please.. please wake up.' He begged. Hot tears now stung his eyes as he pulled her closer. He had to check her pulse. He carefully took her arm and put his fingers over her wrist and held her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. He waited in the deafening silence. It seemed to take forever to feel it.

Finally he felt it. It was weak but it was there. He shouted out in relief.

'Ok, ok let's get out of here.' He gasped, reassuring himself then lifted her up into his strong arms. Mulder held her close to him and felt her small body against his. His chest heavy with worry.

He staggered towards the car and laid her across the back seat. He then jumped into the driver's seat and sped out of the crime scene towards the town where he could get some signal and get some help.

'It's ok Scully, it's all going to be ok.' He shouted through to the back as he drove. He dialled his phone as soon as he had one bar.

 _'_ _911 what's your emergency..'_

* * *

 _Mulder and Scully's cabin – 14 Months ago – Tuesday late afternoon_

He sighed heavily and took another swig of bourbon. He was drunk now. He felt it. She was going to be so disgusted with him when she got home. Today was a bad day. He felt a pang of raging guilt again and tried to get off the sofa to start making dinner for her.

But it was too much of an effort. He couldn't make himself get up. _Damn whiskey_.

Suddenly he heard the distant sound of her footsteps coming up the front wooden steps. He blinked and checked his watch. His vision was swaying. It was 4pm. She was early?

The front door swung open and he heard her rushing in. He took a deep breath and wiped the last tear from his eye. He tried to stand up to greet her.

'Mulder? Are you in here?' She called from the kitchen. He struggled to get to his feet.

He heard her heels clipping on the wooden floor from the kitchen, into the bedroom and into the bathroom. 'Fox?'

'Hey honey.' He said in a half sarcastic manner as she walked past the study door. He heard her stop in her tracks, then back pedal to the doorway. She stared at him for a moment. The moment seemed to last a lifetime.

'You're home early..' He mumbled and forced a grin. Scully's face was blank, expressionless.

'Yes. You didn't return my calls. I was worried about you.'

'Well lucky me, with such a caring lady.' He said again with heavy sarcasm. He didn't even know himself why he was behaving this way, it was uncontrollable. He wanted to kiss her and hold her and tell her that he was sorry, but it was all coming out wrong.

'Really?' She said. She felt angry tears lacing her throat. Scully looked at Mulder's limp body slumped in the chair and knew that he was drunk. The bottle lay empty on the floor next to him. She tried hard not to get upset or angry at him, he was clinically depressed. But she knew from experience that alcohol brought out the worst in him at the moment.

'Mulder.' She said softly, walking into the study to join him. 'Come on into the kitchen, we'll get you some water and we'll get some dinner ready.' She said, and held her hand out to him to take. He smiled again drunkenly and shook his head.

'You're too good to me Dana.' He said. Scully sighed and reached out to him further.

'Come on, don't be silly. Come with me into the kitchen and let's sort this out. It'll be just you and me.'

Mulder stared at her hand for a moment, then back at her face. She felt sadness flow over her as she knew that he wasn't going to get up.

'No. I won't. I don't want to eat anything.' He mumbled and turned on the office chair away from her. She felt her body stiffen with frustration.

'Please Fox, it's ok. I'm not angry. I understand..' She started, trying to help, but he cut in before she could carry on.

'No you do NOT understand Scully.' He shouted. She flinched at the change in his tone and jumped back. 'You don't understand AT ALL!'

There was a terrible silence between them. Scully was hurt by his outburst but she wanted to help him.

'Mulder, please… please just calm down and come and sit with me..' She said gently, but her tears were rolling now and her voice cracked with emotion.

'NO.' He said firmly, and hung his head down on the desk.

'All right.' She said in a painful whisper, and swallowed heavily, stifling the sobs in her chest. She closed the door to the study and as soon as she was out of his view, she let out a cry then raced back out of the front door.

* * *

 _Present Day_

He burst through the hospital emergency room doors. She was limp in his arms, he could feel her getting colder. Nurses and doctors busy with their day turned to face him in surprise as the door banged open.

'This is Agent Dana Scully with the FBI. She needs help! We have an agent down!' He shouted desperately. His heart was racing in fear. Suddenly he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

'It's all right, we have a room ready for her. We got your 911 call.'

Mulder turned and faced an older man, clearly a doctor. The doctor looked at him expectantly for him to help get Scully into the emergency room. He froze. He didn't want to let go of her.

'Mr Mulder, please. We have everything ready for her. The sooner you let us help her, the sooner she will be ok.' The doctor spoke sternly. Mulder nodded and as he turned to face the corridor again, some nurses were rushing towards him with a stretcher. He looked down at Scully again and to his happiness and shock he saw that her eyes were flickering.

'Scully?' He asked with concern. Her lashes flickered again at the sound of his voice. 'She's waking up!' He exclaimed and pulled her closer. The nurses urged him to pass her over to them and he finally agreed. They started checking on her. He got pushed out of the way in the process and he felt his heart rise in his chest. She was being taken away. He tried to enter the room but he was pushed back again.

'Agent Mulder, you need to let us do our jobs. Please wait in the waiting room.' A young doctor stood in front of him as he looked into the room as the doors closed. He wanted to be with her.

'I can't go in?' He asked sadly, but he already knew the answer. 'She was waking up, she's going to be afraid, she needs me..'

'Are you family? Husband?' The young doctor asked. Mulder's heart sank. He shook his head slowly.

'We have a son together, but I am not her husband.' He sighed. 'I missed my chance at that years ago.' He said regretfully, and hung his head.

The doctor looked at him in surprise at how much he had just opened up to a stranger. The man smiled a sympathetic smile and put a friendly hand on his shoulder. Mulder stared into the room with worry. They were all around her. He didn't want to leave her.

'You can wait just outside the room. There are some chairs here. She's going to be fine.' He said to Mulder kindly. Mulder glanced at him, grateful for his kindness and nodded appreciatively.

'Thank you.'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews so far guys :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _Mulder and Scully's cabin – 14 Months ago – Wednesday morning_

She walked up to the front door of the cabin slowly. These steps looked so familiar, but they seemed different today. She felt like she was forcing herself to go in. Dana felt a soft tear start to fall from her eye. She was expressionless. She had cried enough last night over this, she was just tired now. She had called work and asked for a personal day. They needed to talk and to figure this out. She stood by the front door for a moment and stared at it, trying to gain the strength to enter. But she didn't need to, as the front door swung open with force.

'Where have you been?'

He stood there in the open doorway in jeans and an old t-shirt she had bought him once. She studied it for a moment as the memory came back to her and then raised her eyes to his. His face looked strained and tired, like he hadn't slept all night. She gazed into his eyes and didn't answer. She felt if she spoke she would scream.

'I've been worried sick about you.' He snapped again. He was concerned but also angry. She could feel the anger burning from inside him.

'Are you coming in or what?' He asked desperately, praying that she would. She stood her ground and blinked. Another tear rolled down her face. Mulder's heart broke in a million pieces and he softened. 'Look, I'm sorry. I acted like a total jerk.' He apologised. She turned away from him for a moment. It was too painful to look at him.

'It's ok.' She whispered. He shook his head.

'No Dana, it's not ok.' He said and looked at her sadly. He wanted to reach out and grab her into a hug. His arms ached but he stopped himself as he knew that she would probably pull away at the moment.

'Where did you go?' He asked with dread and bit his bottom lip as he braced himself for her answer. It had been eating him up all night. He hadn't slept. As soon as she had left the cabin he had sobered up and gone frantic, wondering where she was, worried about her. Where had she gone? To a friend's house? A motel? _Another man's bed..?_

'I went to a motel.' She said, her voice cracking with emotion. _Where I thought about us and cried all night._ The voice in her head added pathetically.

'A motel?' He nodded to himself, with reassurance filling his body. 'You should have called me. I would have come to get you..'

'In that state?' She suddenly snapped, looking back at him. 'I don't think you could have even gotten yourself to bed in that state Mulder.' Her eyes burned into his with anger.

There was another awful silence and he shifted uneasily on his feet.

'Please just.. come inside?' He said painfully, and begged her with his eyes. She lowered her head again as he looked so desperate. Her heart rang out for him. She sighed heavily and decided to give in. She took a step forward and made her way into the house, brushing past him as she went through the door. He lost his breath for a moment as she touched him, then he closed his eyes with relief and closed the door behind them.

* * *

 _Present Day_

She felt the room spinning around her. Her head felt heavy and painful as she blinked a couple of times. Bright lights filled her eyes and she moaned as it made her head throb again. She tried to turn her head but it was impossible. She wondered where she was. Fear suddenly hit her as the memory came back to her of the attack. Was she still in the woods? _Was he there with her? Was she dead?_

There was a familiar sound in her ear which comforted her. She blinked again and felt her eyes glisten with tears of relief as she knew it was him, it was Fox. She could hear him talking, and now her senses were coming back and he was there next to her. Yes he was with her, she could feel him next to her. She concentrated and with great effort she managed to move her hand and then her fingers, reaching out for contact. A warm hand grabbed hers and she took another deep breath, relief filling her body.

She blinked a couple more times, her eyes adjusting to the light. His voice was getting clearer, and she slowly started to realise that she was in a hospital. A doctor stood across the room from her. She could see his robe and a clipboard in his hand. He was looking at her, not moving. Examining her with his eyes. She took deep breaths and heard Mulder's voice coming through slowly as she tried to wake herself from her groggy state.

* * *

'It's all right. You're safe now.' He said softly. He felt her hand reach out for him and he grabbed it and squeezed. Mulder looked down at her with concern. She had a neck brace on, just for precaution they said as she had a head injury. She had been out of it for 8 hours, also for precaution as they weren't sure of the damage yet. They said that she would probably be fine, she was fighter, but they had to do things by the book. ' _Just a precaution_ , _Mr Mulder',_ they had said.

She was blinking, her eyes welling with tears as she did. He saw her take deep breaths and start to look more relaxed.

'Scully? It's me, its Mulder. You're in the hospital.' He said gently and stroked her hand. The doctor was writing on his clipboard. Mulder turned to him.

'How's she doing doc?' He asked. The doctor smiled.

'She's coming out of it, she will be a bit groggy and disoriented. We will do a few tests on her when she wakes up fully. I'll be back in a moment.' He said, and turned and left the room. He pulled the door to, but suddenly there was a gust of wind from an open window on the other side of the ward and the door slammed shut behind him. Mulder turned to Scully as soon as he heard it and just as he had thought, she jumped and snapped awake, her face full of fear. She scrambled for his hand again and he grabbed it and got closer to her.

'Mu.. Mulder? Mulder…' She rasped, her voice was weak. He put a hand to her cheek and brushed a tear away. He tried to get her to focus on his eyes.

'It's ok. I'm here, it was just the wind slamming the door, it's all right Dana.' He said reassuringly, and he noticed that she was trembling. 'Scully, you're shaking. It's ok.' He said with concern, trying everything he could to calm her. He held her arm firmly and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. He could tell she was trying to calm herself with deep breaths, but she was still in shock.

'Shock.. I'm.. in shock..' She said, and Mulder let out a small laugh of relief.

'Scully, you're self-diagnosing. Please just relax and let the other doctors look after you OK?' He said, happy to see her being herself again.

'You… said I was shaking..' She managed to get the words out between breaths. Mulder shook his head and smiled.

'Will you stop talking now? Just rest.' He said gently and kissed her hand again. He held it tight and looked down at her trembling body.

'I'm going to get the doctor. I will be right back.' He turned away to get up and go to the door.

He didn't want to leave her, but she needed something to help. But before he had let go she squeezed his hand tighter. Mulder turned back to her with a frown of concern.

'Don't… don't leave.. me..' She mumbled, fear showing in her eyes. He felt torn.

'Scully, what's wrong?'

'He's… he's coming back for me...' She said with dread.

Mulder froze.

'Who?'

'The man… the murderer… he's going to find me..' She said in terror, and Mulder's heart skipped a beat. What had he done to her? She was never usually this scared on a case. She was brave and strong.

'Not while I'm around he won't.' He said strongly to her, anger boiling in his blood.

* * *

 _Mulder and Scully's cabin – 14 months ago – Wednesday late morning_

She sat on the balcony. The views were stunning here, she had noticed this when they had first moved here, after all that happened at the FBI. She felt at home here, she loved this place. But she needed to get out of there once in a while, that's why she worked so much. Plus she was doing something good for children, she was changing lives, helping people. She loved her work, but she also missed the thrill of being on The X-Files with Mulder.

She heard his footsteps behind her. They hadn't spoken since she walked back through the door. He had given her space, which she appreciated. It was hard to know what to say to each other at the moment.

'Do you want some coffee?' Mulder asked, trying to break the ice. She turned to face him and tried a smile.

'I'm OK thanks. I just had one.' She said awkwardly. Mulder nodded and shifted on his feet.

'Dana…' He started. She took a deep breath as she got ready for what he was about to say. 'What motel did you stay at?' He asked. 'And why didn't you call me, I didn't sleep with worry.'

'I'm sorry I didn't call you. I stayed at one near the hospital. I was going to go straight to work this morning.'

'And?' He asked.

'They gave me a personal day. I told them I needed one.' She said with difficulty. Tears threatened to fall again. She was so tired of crying. She swallowed them down.

'Ok.' Mulder answered awkwardly. There was a silence between them again as he shifted on his feet again nervously. 'So… you didn't stay with… anyone else?' He asked with difficulty. Dana frowned as she suddenly realized what he was getting at. She felt anger rise inside her as she was shocked at what he was implying.

'Oh you think I would do that to you? That I would… _cheat_ on you?' She asked incredulously, rising from her seat. She turned to face him and he looked small, like a hurt little boy.

'Well I don't know, I just feared the worst..' He said in a pained voice.

'Mulder! I would never do such a thing. It's against my morals and my beliefs. You should know that.' She said sadly. He raised his eyes to hers again and looked deeply apologetic.

'You're right, I'm sorry.' He said softly. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself.

'So what about you?' She said suddenly. She didn't know where this was coming from but she hated herself for it. But he had just sparked up a fire in her.

'Me? What do you mean?'

'I have no idea what you get up to all day when I am at work Mulder. You could be cheating on me for all I know!' She snapped, and Mulder opened his mouth in disgust.

'Really? Oh wow this is getting ridiculous now!' He shouted and turned away from her. 'I'll talk to you later when you have calmed down Dana.. this was a bad idea..'

'No you will not! We will talk about this now Fox!' She snapped back and stormed towards him. He turned around sharply and found that she was right in front of him, face to face. Their lips were nearly touching. It took everything she had inside her not to grab him, to kiss him. She wanted so badly for this to just be over. She wanted to make love to him and for all of these bad thoughts to go away, even if it was just temporary.

His eyes burned into her soul in the way that only his could. She lost her breath and felt weak at the knees. Suddenly, he grabbed her face is his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss, exploring her mouth hungrily as he kissed her. She gave into him, and kissed him back, running her hands up his back and then down to the front and under his t-shirt. She grabbed his hot familiar skin and it made her tremble with desire. He dragged her back through the front door, kissing her as he went and then lifted up his arms as she pulled off his shirt. They pulled apart for a moment and she gazed at his bare chest. Then he grabbed her again and started placing little kisses on her cheek, her forehead then down to neck. She cried out in pleasure and he raised his hands to her blouse and started to unbutton it. She moaned in response as he lifted her up into his arms. Her heels slipped off her feet with the force and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

'I love you.' She whispered in his ear as she hugged into him. He grabbed her face in his hands again and bore into her eyes.

'Don't you _ever_ walk out on me again.' He said to her passionately. 'I couldn't bear it.' The pain in his eyes nearly tore her apart.

She was shocked and didn't reply. She got the message.

Their eyes locked on each others, he carried her into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading.. xx more coming soon_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

'Hey Scully, you feeling better?'

She flickered her eyes open and heard him enter the hospital room. She was lying on her side facing away from the door. She had been transferred to her own room now and had her own space. It had been just over 24 hours since her attack, and Mulder had not left her for more than a few hours. She still felt afraid, but her fear had subsided now. She had been convinced that he would come back for her, but Mulder had calmed her.

'Scully?' He asked as he came nearer and made his way round to her side of the bed. He perched himself on the side.

'Hi.' She said and cracked a sleepy smile. He put a hand on hers.

'How are you?' He asked. She looked up at him and sighed.

'Better. Much better thanks.'

'Great.' He smiled. Then he shifted on the bed and looked out of the window in thought.

'What is it?' She asked, searching his face.

'I need you. They've found a body..' He started. Scully opened her mouth in response and he saw her reaction out of the corner of his eye. 'NOT a whole one.' He interrupted her with a grimace. She nodded.

'Ok. What have they found?' She asked, frowning in thought. Mulder pulled a face.

'A bit of Lesley's torso, her finger.. with a ring on it which identified her. Also as if he spat it out or something.' He said, grimacing at the thought. Scully pictured the image and almost let out a laugh.

'Really?' She said in surprise.

'Yes, that's strange right? You would have thought that he would have covered his tracks..' Mulder started and turned to face her again. 'I need you to do the autopsy. I don't trust anyone else.' He said with a small smile.

'I would love to, but I'm still unsteady on my feet. The doctors want me to stay in for another day or so.' She said with a yawn.

'You get any sleep last night?' He asked gently. She shook her head.

'Not really.. head hurt.' She said, closing her eyes. Mulder raised a hand and touched her hair gently, being careful not to hurt her.

'Ok. Get some sleep. I'll be back later.' He said gently, and she nodded sleepily.

'Where are you going?' She asked with closed eyes.

'To see Mrs Andrews.'

'Be careful Mulder..' She mumbled. He could tell she was drifting off. They had told him that she would be dozy because of the meds.

Mulder squeezed her hand gently one more time and got up off the bed. He turned away from her and walked towards the door and out of the room.

* * *

'Mrs Andrews?' He called, banging on the door. She didn't answer. 'Mrs Andrews this is Agent Mulder with the FBI! Open up!' He felt anger rage inside him as he thought about what this woman was hiding, he knew it, even though no one else probably believed him. He thought back to Scully and the horrible vision of her lying there, nearly dead on the ground. He wanted answers.

'MRS ANDREWS?' He shouted, losing patience. He banged again. No answer.

Suddenly he heard a bang from inside the house and the sound of a struggle. He turned and faced the door, listening intently. He reached for his gun and pulled it out, the metal glistening in the sun light as he raised it to eye level. He wasn't waiting any longer. He was going in.

'Mrs Andrews I am coming in! Stay back!' He shouted. He took a couple of steps back then forced himself through the door. It fell off its hinges as he crashed through it. Dust flew in the humid air. He pointed his gun into the house, his heart racing.

'Mrs Andrews?' He called out again. There was silence. His arm ached a little from the force. _I'm getting too old for this_ he thought to himself.

There was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He gasped and raised his gun towards the sound. Edging into the house slowly he walked into the living room and swung his gun round each corner as he went.

He reached the open door of the kitchen and thought he saw a tall shadow in the corner. _What was that?_ Suddenly, Mrs Andrews came flashing past his vision and he saw her struggle in the corner. 'Stop!' He shouted. She turned at the sound of his voice then ran and disappeared to the back of the house where he had entered the other day.

'Hey!' He shouted out and ran after her. Mulder swung round the corner and then froze for a moment in shock.

He was standing right in front of him, staring at him with red eyes. Mrs Andrews was standing behind her son, holding onto his arm desperately.

'Please.. please leave my Tommy alone!' She begged. Mulder frowned in disbelief. It was very dark in the room but his red eyes shone out of the darkness and a feeling came over him that made him feel sick.

'Don't move!' Mulder cried out as he anticipated his exit. As predicted, Tommy darted across the room and with a crash, he smashed through the back door. Mrs Andrews let out a scream as her son left the house, but Mulder didn't have time to deal with her, he ran after him.

'Hey! Stop!' He said, and scanned the area for him.

But it was too late. He was gone.

* * *

'You're under arrest.' Mulder said as he cuffed her hands behind her back. She was crying desperately.

'Please.. please don't..' She begged him. Mulder led her down her front steps and towards his car.

'Mrs Andrews, your son is a monster and a murderer.' He said to her, pulling her to face him. Tears streamed down her face.

'No! He doesn't mean it! Please.. you have to help him!' She pleaded with him. 'They'll just kill him when they find out what he is. He has to do what he does to stay alive.. it's not his fault!' She said desperately.

'Stop.' Mulder barked, thinking of Scully. He had no excuse to kill those women.

'Ok.. ok.. so he is a bad boy. I know that. He has his demons, just like anyone.. just like you..' She said, growing quieter. Mulder frowned in confusion as she referred to him. He felt anger boil inside him.

'Get in the car.' He said forcefully and pushed her in. He didn't like arresting a fragile older woman, but this was different. She was aiding him in killing these women, she knew about it and she did nothing.

Mulder got into the front seat and slammed the door. He sped towards the police station.

* * *

'I can't believe what you're saying Mr Mulder. It seems that you live up to your reputation.' The Sherriff said to him, raising his eyes as he spoke and looking Mulder up and down. Mulder rolled his eyes.

'I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I saw. He isn't human. She knows exactly what he is, but she's scared of telling us because she thinks that we will lock him up forever, or worse kill him.' Mulder exclaimed. The young Sherriff shook his head.

'Look..' He started. 'If you can somehow prove this, I will believe you. But for now, this woman is denying everything you just told me. She says her son is dead and that's the end of it, and that you entered her home and broke her front door!' He said. Mulder felt slightly embarrassed. He knew how that looked.

'Well I did break the door..' He said with a sarcastic mumble. The Sherriff didn't look impressed.

'You're holding her here tonight whether you like it or not.' Mulder said, changing his tone. He looked at the Sheriff with determined eyes. 'I'm going to prove this to you.' He said, then turned and left for the hospital.

* * *

Scully pulled the blanket closer to her. There was a slight draft coming from somewhere although she couldn't work out where. The nurses were coming down the hall and turning off the lights. She sighed heavily and wished that she was back with Mulder. She felt useless and pathetic just lying here.

'Good night Miss Scully.' A young nurse opened her door slightly and smiled. Scully smiled back at her. She seemed to recall that her name was Sue.

'Good night.' She said. Sue closed the door. Scully raised a hand to her head injury and placed a little pressure on her bandage to see if it still hurt.

'Ach..' She winced. _Yes, it still hurts Dana._

She sighed and slowly lay herself down on the pillow. She wondered if Mulder was coming back to see her tonight, he had said that he would. She wanted to know what he had found out today and that he was safe.

Her phone rang loudly and buzzed across her bedside table. She reached over and fumbled for it.

She blushed in embarrassment. The walls were like paper and she was worried she would wake an older patient. Raising the phone to her ear she pulled the covers closer to her.

'Mulder?' She whispered. It sounded like he was in the car.

'Hey Scully. Why are you whispering?' He asked. He swerved to avoid a dip in the road.

'It's late. People are sleeping.' She said softly. There was a silence on the other end.

'Oh. Sorry, did I disturb you?' He asked awkwardly. She smiled a little at his comment.

'No, of course not.' She missed him. 'So, what happened?'

'Scully.. I _saw_ him.' Mulder gushed. Scully's heart froze. 'He was there in the house, with Mrs Andrews. She admitted to me that she is trying to keep him a secret. He had red eyes Scully.. _red eyes_.'

Scully suddenly felt a pang of fear as she remembered those red eyes. They had glared into her soul before he had jumped. She shivered as the draft blew near her again.

'I couldn't get him. He just.. disappeared before I could catch him.' Mulder said, disappointment filling his voice. 'But I'm going to get him Scully. I'm going to find him. Mrs Andrews is being held overnight, but no one believes me. She'll probably be released tomorrow and it will just continue! I _have_ to find him.' He said with passion. Scully could sense his love for this. This was when he was at his best.

'Be careful Mulder, please.' She begged, tears stinging her eyes as she couldn't help but feel fear. Mulder had seen him today, he had been with her attacker. She couldn't believe it.

There was silence for a moment and Scully heard him breathe. She wanted him to be with her now.

'Mulder..' She started.

'Yes?'

'Could you…' She started, but then felt foolish. 'Never mind.' She finished. Mulder was silent for a moment, as if he was trying to read her mind.

'What? What's wrong?' He asked, his voice full of concern. 'Scully, you're safe there.'

'I know, it's just..' She said softly, tears coating her throat. She tried to push the memory away. She hadn't told him this as she wasn't even sure herself that she might have dreamt it.

'He _said_ something to me..'

Mulder was silent again as he felt his chest fill with dread.

'Scully, it's ok. Don't tell me now, I'm on my way.' He said. She felt relief fill her body as she heard those words.

'I don't know if they will let you see me this late.' She said sadly. Mulder shook his head.

'They won't have a choice.'

'Mulder, I don't know if I imagined it or..' She started, a hot tear rolled down her cheek now. She had to get this off her chest. 'He said to me.. _I'm going to find you_.'

Mulder felt sick as he heard her say those words. He tried to steady his hand on the steering wheel but he was angry. He pushed down on the accelerator.

'Scully, why didn't you tell me this?' He asked with concern and shock.

'Because I thought I was going crazy Mulder! I had a concussion and I was dehydrated - I was out there on my own, scared and… _AGHH_!'

Mulder heard her cry out. There was a thump, and he thought he heard her exhale like she had been hit in the stomach.

'Scully?' He shouted into the hands free. 'SCULLY!?'

Then the line went dead.

The constant ring tone rang in his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 _Mulder and Scully's cabin – 10 months ago_

The rain poured down loudly on the car windscreen. Her red hair fell across her eyes as she lowered her head as she let out a deep sob from within. He was standing in the rain, looking at her into the rear-view mirror. He must have been freezing - but he was showing defiance, standing here in the mud and the wind.

She shook her head and forced herself to raise her hand to the ignition _. We talked about this._ She reassured herself. _We agreed that this was the best way.._

But saying something and doing something is totally different.

 _Saying_ that you are going to leave your partner.. no, you're _soulmate_ because it was the best thing for the both of you, and that you needed time on your own because you couldn't stand it any longer, was totally different than actually _doing it._

The back windscreen wiper screeched across the glass and Mulder came into view once more. She let out another sob. The sound of the wiper sounded just like her heart felt. _Broken._

With one final glance in the mirror at her love, her Mulder - her Fox - _her life_.. she started the car and tore away into the night, leaving a trail of sorrow behind her.

* * *

 _Present Day_

She lay on the floor face down. It was cold and harsh on her skin. Her vision swayed as she realised she had been punched in the stomach and tossed from the bed. Scully tried to regain her balance and her breathing got heavier. She blinked and frantically tried to see where he was. She shook with adrenaline.

'It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you.' A sickening voice came towards her. She felt him standing behind her, leering over her. She let out a gasp and tried to get herself into a sitting position. She groaned as he pushed herself up and spun around. There he was, facing her. Staring into her soul with those familiar red eyes. Scully lost her breath for a second and felt her body push herself away from him across the floor as it started to change into survival mode. She felt her hands and her legs push her, but her head was aching, her vision was swaying and she wondered how on earth she was managing it. Suddenly she felt a hard surface crash into her back and she realised she had pushed herself up into a corner of the wall. She looked at him, trying to focus.

'Please… you don't have to do this..' She panted, struggling to see. 'If you kill me.. you will never see the light of day again. I'm an FBI agent. Please.. don't do this to yourself.' She pleaded. He towered over her and she felt like a little girl again. She shivered in fear.

'Will you just SHUT UP!' He roared. Scully flinched. 'No one is going to hurt me. It's time that people started listening to me and got me some help!'

'Help?' Scully whispered.

'Yes! Help! I want to go back to how I was before the accident, before I became… this!' He said, exasperated. He sighed heavily and Scully saw his strong muscular arms in the dim light. He looked as if he could kill her easily. She was well trained and strong, but she was in no fit state right now.

She tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths. Her thoughts ran to Mulder and the phone call, and that he was coming to help her. It was all going to be all right, she just needed to keep him on good terms.

'Ok!' She exclaimed. 'I can help you, I am a medical doctor. Let me.. let me examine you!' She pleaded. He slowly turned to face her questioningly.

'Why should I believe you?' He rasped. Scully felt a shudder run up her spine.

'You have to trust me.' She begged. He stared at her for a moment.

Suddenly there was a sound from the hall way and they both spun their heads round to the doorway. Scully cried out as she sensed his panic. To her horror, he grabbed her from the floor by the back of her gown and pulled her up to a standing position. She felt the room sway as all the blood rushed from her head. Her eyes rolled upwards.

'SCULLY!'

Mulder's shout came from the hallway. She tried to call out to him but as she tried, Tommy growled in anger and drew his other hand up to her throat and squeezed. Scully gasped in terror as she struggled for air. A single tear ran down her cheek in pain. From the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure appear in the doorway.

Mulder couldn't believe his eyes.

He saw her, being held by her neck and he saw her face, a look of terror in her eyes. He raised his gun to Tommy's head a fury boiled inside him.

'LET HER GO!' He roared. Tommy looked at him with his red eyes.

'Put the gun down!' He exclaimed.

'NOT UNTIL YOU LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!' He shouted desperately. He could see her struggle against him helplessly.

'PUT.. THE GUN DOWN!' Tommy shouted back. Mulder held strong but to his horror he tightened his grip around her neck and Scully let out a desperate cry as if she was begging Mulder to put it down. He felt tears sting his eyes and he fumbled with the trigger. He was so close, he could kill him now if he wanted… 'PUT IT DOWN OR SHE DIES! RIGHT HERE!'

'Ok!' Mulder exclaimed, putting both hands up. He was beaten. 'Ok, ok.' He pleaded. Tommy slowly let go of Scully's neck and held her tightly by the shoulders. Mulder raised his head to look at her face. Her eyes bored into him with terror and desperation as she struggled to regain her breathing. Mulder wanted to hold her so badly. His eyes locked with hers and he tried to tell her through thought that she was going to be ok.

'Please… just don't hurt her ok?' Mulder pleaded with Tommy. 'I'm begging you.' His voice cracked with emotion as she let out a sob. However to Mulder's never ending horror, Tommy grabbed Scully again and pulled her over to the hospital bed. He flung her forward onto the bed so that she was laying against it with her chest. Mulder watched in disgust as he grabbed her hands from underneath her and pulled them back behind her. Scully struggled a little but gave in, like she knew that it was better just to submit.

'No… no please..' Mulder pleaded as Tommy pulled out piece of material from his pocket and tied it round her hands.

'Mulder..' He heard Scully cry out softly. He could tell now that she was terrified what he might do to her. Mulder knew that he would defend her in every way. He wasn't going to let it get worse.

'Tommy..' Mulder barked with emotion. Tommy finished binding her hands and looked at him suddenly. 'Tommy you don't have to do this, we can help you. I spoke to your mother, she said that you were a good boy and that this wasn't your fault.' He said, trying to keep his voice calm and neutral. He was trying to reason with him. Tommy was silent for a moment and moved away from Scully. He had his attention.

'Mother?' Tommy said quietly. Mulder knew that this was the angle to go down by his reaction.

'Yes. She spoke to me and told me that you were a good man, and that this had all been a horrible accident. Tommy, I promise you that if you leave her alone, I will help you as much as I can. I can help you get back to normal – so that you can have your life back.' Mulder said. He knew that only part of this was probably true as he had murdered women and attacked an FBI agent, but he needed to try.

'You… you would help me?' Tommy asked, his eyes looking into Mulder's searchingly.

'Yes! Yes Tommy, we can help you. This is a hospital. We can get some doctors to look at you to see if we can reverse this.' Mulder pleaded with him. Tommy was silent for a moment as he tried to figure out if he trusted Mulder or not. But Mulder saw him change suddenly and to his horror he grabbed Scully again by the arms. She cried out in shock as he pulled her to her feet again.

'She said that if I hurt her I wouldn't see the light of day again.' Tommy growled. Mulder shook his head and tried to reason with him.

'She's afraid of you. You attacked her Tommy, she wanted to stop you hurting her.' Mulder said, his voice cracking. 'I want you to stop hurting her. Please Tommy, the worse this gets for her.. the worse it gets for you.' He said, trying to keep the anger from showing in his voice but he was losing patience.

'You sure of that?' Tommy said desperately. Mulder nodded and tried to keep eye contact with Scully. He noticed that she was shaking again.

'Ok…' Tommy started. 'OK, you go get me some help.. and I won't hurt her.' He said in a low voice. Scully's eyes darted to Mulder's desperately. Mulder shook his head.

'I'm not leaving you with her Tommy.' Mulder said with a slight threat.

'You will go and get me some help Agent Mulder!' Tommy now demanded, and grabbed Scully tighter. Scully couldn't hold it in much longer.

'Mulder! Don't leave me! He's going to kill me!' She blurted out, tears streaming down her face. Mulder cried out as Tommy reacted to her in the worst way possible. He grabbed her by the hair and bore into her eyes.

'SHUT UP!' He roared. Scully cried out in fear as he reached into his pocket and grabbed another piece of material and flung it around her face harshly and pulled it tight into her mouth. She was now gagged. Mulder reached for his gun, he was ready to shoot this bastard.

'STOP IT!' Mulder shouted out, moving towards them. He didn't care now, he had had enough.

'You stay back or she dies!' Tommy shouted, and Mulder forced himself to stop moving forward. Scully's muffled cries were tearing him up inside.

'Please! She's still recovering from her injury, she won't be able to breathe properly Tommy..' Mulder begged, feeling the cold metal of his gun in his hands. He waited for the right opportunity, no matter how painful it was to watch her suffer. He had to kill him and quick.

Tommy threw her back onto the bed face down. She stopped moving. Mulder's heart skipped a beat.

'Now.. where were we?' He asked with mad, red eyes. Mulder waited. 'You need to get me some help, right now.'

'Ok.. I'm going now.' Mulder said softly, trying to remain calm. He put both hands up in surrender and started backing towards the door, one step at a time. Tommy followed him with his eyes. Mulder started backing out, and as he reached the last few feet he noticed a heavy instrument trolley on the side out of the corner of his eye. He took another step back, and just as Tommy turned to look at Scully again, he grabbed the trolley and pushed it across the room as hard as he could. It flung towards Tommy. Just as Mulder saw him react to it coming towards him, he aimed his gun and fired one round into his shoulder, then one round into his heart.

Mulder waited as Tommy was thrown back onto the wall, but he staggered forward again. Mulder raised his gun again and fired a three more rounds into his chest, and finally as Tommy met his gaze in shock, one last round between his eyes.

Tommy was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 _Mulder and Scully's cabin – 13 months ago_

The firelight danced around the walls of the room and Scully sighed as she sipped her mug of hot cocoa. She pulled the blanket towards her and Mulder, covering them both. She smiled to herself a little.

'Fox?' She asked.

'Yeah?'

'How are you?' She asked, turning to face him. His eyes looked into hers lovingly.

'Right now I'm pretty fine Miss Scully..' He started jokingly. Scully let out a giggle.

'I know.. but.. how are you.' She said pointedly. Mulder sighed.

'Do we really have to talk about this?'

'I want to know that you are ok, because you seem ok.' She asked with concern. Mulder took her free hand under the blanket.

'If I seem ok, I am ok.' He said softly. Scully smiled.

'I'm sorry, I won't ask again.' She said. Mulder squeezed her hand. She took another swig of cocoa.

'Hey where's mine?' He asked, feigning a sad face. She let out another giggle.

'I know you don't like cocoa.' She said. 'You said it too sweet for you.'

'Yes, just like candy.' Mulder said with a grimace. Scully smiled. 'You can't beat a good sunflower seed Dana.' She rolled her eyes.

The radio buzzed in the background. Some song was playing about broken hearts and broken dreams. She listened to it briefly. It was a nice melody, even if a bit sad. They had come full circle in the past few weeks, and she felt at one with herself again. She understood the song. It hit home with her. But she knew that no love story was ever perfect.

'You know what?' She said playfully. Mulder raised an eyebrow.

'What?' He asked excitedly.

'I feel like doing something adventurous tonight.' She said with a wicked smile. Mulder smiled back, intrigued.

'Oh really?' He asked. Scully let out another excited giggle.

'Let's go out on the balcony and fall asleep under the stars.' She said dreamily, and gazed into his eyes. Fox smiled back at her beautiful face in admiration. She was all he ever wanted in the world.

'Something tells me that's not all we're going to do under the stars..' He said with suprising seriousness. His eyes were passionate. Scully's stomach flipped. He leant over and with a swift move he took her face into his hands and pulled her into a deep kiss. She returned his kiss happily.

The room started to disappear and they suddenly felt as if they were all that there was the world, and they didn't need anything else.

* * *

 _Present day_

He ran over to her.

Tommy's body lay still and lifeless on the hospital floor, his blood crimson and dark against it. Mulder's heart was in his chest as he reached her. He grabbed her and pulled her up. She staggered on her feet.

'Scully? Scully it's ok, it's ok.'

He exclaimed in sadness as he fell into his chest, her mouth still gagged and her hands still tied behind her back. Mulder steadied her body against his own bodyweight and reached around her to untie her hands. He scrambled with the knots desperately and finally managed to free her. Her arms fell forward towards his body and he felt her cling onto him as if her life depended on it.

'All right, he's gone now.' He cooed softly.

As if in slow motion, doctors and police offiers started to pile into the room, and the commotion started to unfold. Scully saw them enter out of the corner of her eye and with a pang of fear she buried her face in his chest. Mulder knew that she just wanted to be with him, to be somewhere quiet where she felt safe. He reached up to her face and gently pulled the gag from her mouth down so it hang loosely around her neck. She let out a gasp of air.

'Oh god..' She breathed sadly, tears running down her cheeks.

'Shhh Scully..' Mulder whispered gently.

He pulled her closer and kissed her hair, then her forehead and then her cheek, checking her face as he did for any sign of injury. Her head injury was still bandaged and she looked half awake, as if she was struggling keeping conscious. Mulder pulled her closer again and then decided to lift her up into his arms. She gratefully let him, and he held her close as he carried her out of the room and into the throng of police and doctors. They tried to crowd around her, to help. Scully winced into his chest.

'Give her space! Give her room, get back!' He shouted.

They saw the determination and love in his eyes and knew to listen to him. He managed to get out of that dreadful room and into the corridor, where he found a stretcher. He lay her down and raised a hand to her face. Scully kept hold of his arm and squeezed her hand around it. Mulder looked into her eyes and tried to reassure her that she was ok now, that it was over. She looked so sad and tired. He had seen this look in her eyes before and it had broken his heart then just as it did now. He hated seeing her like this.

The nurses and doctors came towards them and Mulder briefly told them what had happened. Scully closed her eyes and tried to block them out. All she wanted was a quiet space and Mulder. All she wanted was to go home, for this all to be over.

He didn't leave her side, he stayed by her as they wheeled her into another room and started checking on her. Mulder kept his eyes on her as they said that she was, 'Ok, just in a bit of shock', and that she needed to rest. He felt great relief of course, but he also felt guilt that he hadn't been there to stop Tommy earlier. He felt sick at the memories. He never wanted to see her like that again. Never again. He would protect her forever. This was his job. To be her protector, her friend.

 _Her constant, her touchstone._

* * *

 _Mulder and Scully's cabin - 6 months ago_

He sighed heavily and flicked onto the next you tube video. He was driving himself crazy with all of these conspiracy theories. He watched them every day, just to see if he could see anything interesting, but most of it was just awful. He took another drink of coffee and let out a laugh to himself as he realised he had come quite a way. He wasn't drinking in the day anymore. He missed her awfully, but the shock of the break up had helped him in a way. It had made him think about what he would be missing if he didn't get better, what he had already lost.

'Mulder?'

Her voice called from the other side of the house. Mulder sat up in a start as he heard her voice. Was it real? Was she really here?

He shot up from his seat and made his way through to the front door. There she was, standing his his kitchen, just as she had done so many times when it was their kitchen. She looked beautiful, even more beautiful than she usually did. Her shoes were shiny and sexy, her skirt was just cut by the knee and her cream blouse was slightly open and top, teasing him. She wore a brown jacket, which showed off her figure. Mulder exhaled as he took her in.

'Wow. Look who's here?' He gushed, and took a few steps towards her. Scully stifled a small smile out of the corner of her mouth.

'How are you Mulder?' She asked, raising an eyebrow. He felt his heart warm a little.

'Good, I'm good.' He said, half lying and half truthful. 'I've stopped drinking so much, but I'm still... you know..' He started. _Still totally heartbroken that you left me._ He wanted to add.

Her expression stopped him.

'Good. That's great.' She said with a smile, and shifted on her feet awkwardly as a silence filled the room.

'I came here to pick up my post.' She said abruptly. Mulder felt disappointment fill his chest.

'Oh, ok. Yeah, I have that for you. I'll just go get it.' He said, and turned to make his way back to the study. Scully watched him go and felt her heart call out to him. She felt the same way, still lost and heartbroken. She had cried for weeks, but it was proving to be a good thing, at least that's what she told herself. Mulder looked a lot better than he had done, and the memories of William were not to vivid when he wasn't around. Every time she looked at him she just saw her baby boy.

'Here you go.' He said after a moment, and re-entered the kitchen. She instinctively held out her hand for him to pass the post over and he reached over to hand it to her, but brushed her hand with his as he did. Scully's heart rose in her chest as she felt his warm skin touch hers. She gasped in surprise at her body's reaction. He felt it too. He pulled back awkwardly.

'How's work?' He asked, changing the subject. Dana shook herself and crashed back to reality.

'Work? Oh, yeh it's great.' She said, nodding. There was another silence. She raised her eyes to his face.

'You look good Mulder.' She said, smiling at him. Fox smiled back.

'Thanks. You look..' He started, Dana blushed. 'Good too.' He finished. She was a little disappointed with his choice of words.

'So I'll see you around.' She said with a sigh. She had to get out of this house or she would end up staying. She turned away from him and made her way towards the front door. Mulder followed her.

'See you.' He said, as she walked onto the balcony. Then she stopped.

She didn't know what made her turn back and run into his arms but she couldn't help herself. She turned back to him and saw his familiar face gazing after her. A force that only god or another existence could explain pulled her back to her Mulder as it always had done, and she fell into his arms.

They held each other for a while, enjoying each other's scent again and warm familiar bodies. Scully squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure. She wanted to stay there forever.

Finally they pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes for a moment before Mulder stepped away.

'Bye.' He said, and stepped back into the house. The effort it took to step away from her was unbearable.

Scully turned and made her way down the wooden steps. She forced herself to get into her car and shut the door. Taking a deep breath, she started the engine and made her way back towards civilisation, but her heart stayed with him, forever.

* * *

 **THE END** -

 ** _And we all know how they ended up being reunited...  
_**

 **Thanks for reading guys, and thanks for the nice reviews. More lost episodes of season 10 to come SOON!**


End file.
